Basketballs are spherical in shape and when launched toward a basket, as when used in sporting contests in the context of a shot, do not simply rotate on a given axis. Release and rotation of a basketball are critical characteristics of a successful shot. Proper positioning of the “shooting hand” and the “guide hand” are essential to a proper and successful technique. One widely recognized problem associated with shooting a basketball is that proper hand position and rotation are elusive skills. Often, to the player's detriment, a shot has undesired wobble and can be launched like a knuckleball. This wobble is associated with a lower shooting percentage. Exacerbating the problem for instructors and coaches is that rotation of a basketball in flight is a visual experience and is difficult to communicate to the player. Much of it is “feel” and there is little direct feedback associated with a shot.
What is needed is a basketball training aid that enhances a player's learning experience and leads to proper form and technique. What is needed is a basketball training aid that gives the player immediate feedback while shooting the ball. In addition, feedback is needed for the coach too as detecting the precise problem with a player's shooting technique is difficult for the coach/teacher as a sphere reveals few clues to the problem.
When shooting a basketball there are certain recognized “non-negotiables” including: proper hand placement; proper ball rotation; proper wrist elbow relationship; and proper hand location in relation to the body. Because players and students are of a wide variety of ages, gender and skill level, what is needed is a way to meet the diversity of talent player types to meet a wide range of applications.
A long felt yet unmet need is a training aid generally the size and weight of a basketball, and actually a variety of basketball configurations as intended for a variety of player ages, sizes and skill levels, and designed to provide players with immediate feedback including visual feedback as to the nature of the rotation on the training aid when launched in an intended manner.